Girlfriend
by The H-Experiment
Summary: In which Sena, Monta, and the Hah brothers try to figure out whether or not Hiruma has a girlfriend and subsequently realize that Hiruma is a mastermind at hiding things in plain sight.  Two-shot!
1. Right Under

_I hope you guys didn't expect me so soon, if you did, boy, you have high expectations! But yes, here's a new fic. Just trying something new, i'm still experimenting with how to write. I saw this saved in my files and when i opened it, three pages had already been written but i said, "Might as well." Therefore, you get this two-shot. :D _

_P.S. I REAAAALLLYYY would like people to start writing Eyeshield 21 fics again and if my writing encourages people to do so, by the gods, i will write like hell. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 and Inuyasha and anything else i happened to use in this fic that has a copyright lol._

* * *

><p>"<em>Gaaaahhh!<em>" Monta screamed towards the sky. "Why does everyone have girlfriends now?"

Sena sweatdropped as his friend shook a large fist at the sky. "U-um I don't think you should say it that loud. People might hear…"

"THIS IS FRUSTRATING **MAX**!"

Sena visibly slumped. "Monta, I really don't think-"

"MUKYAAAA! Even Yukimitsu_-_senpai has a girlfriend!" he cried in despair, grabbing Sena's collar and shaking him, nearly making the running back lose his grip on the boxes he held.

Sena cried silent tears while being shaken by Monta. It was true after all, Yukimitsu _had_ gotten a girlfriend. Along with Taki, Mizumachi, Kakei, and even Takami! Needless to say, it had been frustrating some members of Deimon's football team. Namely, Monta, Toganou, and Kuroki. Sena, Juumonji, and the three had been sent to pick up new equipment by a certain demonic quarterback ("_GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES THERE BEFORE I SHOOT YOU DOWN!")_ before the five had run into a rather attractive girl at the sports shop. Much to their dismay, she revealed herself as Yukimitsu's girlfriend, leading to great wails of despair and disbelief.

Due to this revelation, Sena had to endure a walk back filled with the three enthusiastic players shouting their woes to the world. The only person to remain sane along with him was Juumonji.

"GIRLS!"

"_I WANT A GIRLFRIEND_!"

"_**MUKYAA! MAMORIIIIIIIIIII-NEESAAANN!**_"

'_I don't know them I don't know them I don't know them…'_

But all this talk about relationships suddenly had him curious. He thought back to the players on the team and wondered about their love lives. There was Yukimitsu and Taki, all with girlfriends, though how the former managed to get one eluded him. There was also Ishimaru who was pining after a girl who didn't even know he existed. As for the others, Sena knew that they were all too focused on football to worry about girls.

But he stopped walking abruptly. A thought had occurred to him. Everyone on the team had always thought of Hiruma as someone who would never have a girlfriend. After all, the blond devil lived and breathed football, how would he even have time for one? But this was _Hiruma _they were talking about. If he could hide an entire island from the Japanese government, one that he bought with his own money, then he could've definitely hid a girlfriend from a couple of nosey teammates. And it wasn't like it was totally out of the question for him to have a girlfriend either, there had been rumors flying around about Hiruma and Mamori having a secret romance in the closets of the club room until Mamori had admitted to having a small crush on a third year at Deimon.

Hm.

Now the real question was, did Hiruma have a girlfriend?

"Sena? What's wrong, why'd you stop?" Juumonji asked, looking over his shoulder, having noticed that Sena had fallen back.

"_Ano…_do you guys know if Hiruma-san has a girlfriend?"

Dumbstruck faces greeted him.

"Er…guys?"

Monta snapped out of his stupefaction the fastest and immediately struck a thoughtful pose. '_You don't have to do that just to let everyone know you're thinking,' _Sena thought in his head.

"Ahh! I see where you're going with this! Because the beautiful Mamori-neesan has denied the rumor of being his girlfriend, Hiruma-san must realize that our love is true and that we belong together and so he has gone and tricked us into thinking he might have a girlfriend so that we would believe that me and Mamori -neesan belong together and support us all the way! I UNDERSTAND!"

The group collectively stared at the now sparkling Monta.

'_That made no sense...'_

"Ah, you know what? We really don't know anything about Hiruma-san do we?" The others, minus Monta who was still daydreaming wildly, looked at Juumonji curiously, urging him to continue. "I mean, so much of his life is kept secret, maybe he _does_ have a girlfriend we don't know about." Sena, the others, and even Monta gained thoughtful looks, glancing at each other to see what they thought.

"Juumonji, say Hiruma-san really does have a secret girlfriend that we don't know about. If so, why would he keep her a secret?" Sena asked him with the other three listening attentively.

"Well think about it, we all know that Hiruma-san is the devil. A demonic, gun-toting, corrupt, sadistic, blackmailing, trash talking, foul mouthed, unmerciful, manipulative, magnificent bastard, right?" The group listening sweatdropped at all the adjectives.

Sena sobbed mentally, '_Well they're all true...'_

"Because he is all of those things, don't you think having a girlfriend would ruin his reputation?"

Sena thought about that question and realized that having a girlfriend would indeed dampen the demonic quarterback's reputation. Being romantic and all cuddly kinda ruined the image of blonde haired gun-toting devil extraordinaire. Kinda. But still…

"That still doesn't answer the question on whether Hiruma-san has a girlfriend or not."

Monta suddenly came alive from his silence and shouted, "_Then let's find out!_"

•••

Sena and Monta waited anxiously until the school bell rang so they could rush to football practice. Sena nervously looked down at his books while Monta looked at the clock, willing the little black hands to move faster. Today would be the day that they'd start trying to get answers on their unanswered question: Does Hiruma have a girlfriend?

The bell finally rung and the two boys immediately made a grab for their stuff, cramming it into their bags, shooting out the door in a rush with Sena speeding out, making superhuman cuts around the desks and Monta jumping over them. They ran quickly to the clubhouse, hoping to catch Mamori-_neesan_ before she got there. Knowing _,_ he was already at the clubhouse and it wouldn't do them any good if he heard what they wanted to ask her. They bypassed students along the hallways, making papers scatter and skirts fly up much to the delight of the male students who weren't already knocked over. Sena saw a glimpse of the clubhouse through the window and he could see Mamori–neesannot too far away from it.

"Monta! Hurry!" He ran like a hellhound was biting at his feet, shooting pass Monta with ease and widening the gap between them.

"Mukyaaa! Not fair!"

Mamori walked towards the clubhouse, hoping to get some cleaning done before the others got there. She just knew that it'd be a mess seeing how it was a team of guys. Manly, super macho ones, at least. She neared the clubhouse and Cerberus snoozing peacefully with four chains attached to a deathly collar holding it down. She looked at it warily. It was scary how well and Cerberus were made for each other.

Just as she reached the door to the clubhouse, a faint rumble was heard behind her. Mamori turned to look and saw a cloud of dust rapidly approaching.

'_S-Sena?'_

"MAMORI-NEEESAAANNN! WAIIIIITTT!"

What happened next could only be described as this: **SCREEECH!** _BANG!_ _**CLASH!**_

Mamori stood wide-eyed but unhurt as Monta and Sena lay in a tangled heap before her.

"Sena-kun! Monta-kun! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"N-no no, w-we're fine!" Sena mumbled from his position sprawled on top of a swirly eyed Monta.

"Y-yeah! We're maxi-fine!" Monta managed to wheeze out because Sena's entire body was crushing his upper respiratory system.

"Oh, okay," Mamori said skeptically. "Was there something that you wanted?"

The two boys quickly got off of each other lest any roaming hormonal fangirls saw them and began getting ideas. It was bad enough that football just happened to be a contact sport, one that girls took the wrong way (and happily did so too). Sena had to admit, some of the referee's calls _were_ questionable.

Once the two boys situated their feet firmly on the ground, standing at least a foot apart, Sena turned his attention to Mamori.

"Mamori-neesan? Can we ask you a question?"

"Of course Sena, what is it?"

Sena looked nervously around the area just in case a pointy eared devil was nearby and listening. He didn't even want to know what would happen if happened to hear their conversation. Sena shuddered. God knows what equipment he had on him.

Monta spoke up while Sena was silent due to intense fear and overactive imagination. "Do you know if Hiruma-san has a girlfriend?"

Mamori looked surprised and Monta and Sena leaned in closer. They held their breaths in anticipation as Mamori's eyebrows shot up under her bangs. Sweat slowly trailed down their foreheads as they watched Mamori's mouth open.

"A girlfriend? Didn't you know Kago-"

"HEY FUCKING PIPSQUEAKS! YOU'RE LAATEEE!"

'_We were so close!' _Sena wailed as Monta and he ran screaming from a bloodthirsty Cerberus that was unleashed upon them. '_Maybe the other three will have better luck with Kurita,' _Sena thought to himself hopefully as he ran frantically, not noticing that he had lost Monta.

"**MUKYAA! MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!"**

•••

"_**FUNNURABA!**_" The Deimon linemen grunted as they pushed against the blocking sleds. They had been practicing since 6 a.m. and after 3 hour continuous hours, they were still going strong. Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou felt fatigue heavy in their bodies but they kept pushing. It was soon though that Kurita stopped practice and the three collapsed gratefully on the ground.

"Good job everyone! We really did well today!" Kurita stood triumphantly with Komusubi next to him in the same pose. "Okay! Let's put all the equipment away!"

The three delinquents slowly got up and got to dragging the blocking sleds to where they kept them for storage. They followed Kurita and Komusubi and watched as Kurita singlehandedly drag the sleds while Komusubi doubled back to grab the other equipment they left behind. Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou exchanged knowing glances.

"Alright, we'll just leave them there until tomorrow morning!" Kurita clapped his hands together to remove the dust. Toganou and Kuroki looked at each other before turning towards Juumonji with encouraging looks. They nudged him forward towards Kurita, urging him to ask the question that was on their minds. Juumonji scowled at them for double teaming him but he approached Kurita anyways.

"Hey..Kurita-san? Does…does Hiruma-san have a girlfriend?" All three of the brothers' eyes were wide and pinned upon the large form anxiously.

"Hiruma-kun?" Kurita tapped his chin with a finger and looked up at the sky in wonder.

Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou all leaned forward in anticipation.

"Well…he has Mamori-san and Suzuna-chan as friends I'm sure. So yes! He does have a girlfriend! Wasn't it obvious?" Kurita smiled happily at his answer, hands clapping together in joy.

Everyone around him face-planted.

"NOT LIKE THAAATTT!" the Hah Brothers howled at him.

"Oh?" Kurita blinked innocently. "Like how then? I mean, they are girls and they are his friends?"

Juumonji did everything in his power not to slap his forehead in dismay. '_Can someone be this ignorant?'_

"That's not what I meant Kurita-san," said Juumonji, rubbing the back of his neck. "I meant like, does he have a specific…er…companion? You know, like an actual relationship where they…" he cringed, "_kiss_ and..stuff."

Kurita's mouth formed an 'o' in realization. "Ohhh! You mean like Higu-"

"LET'S FUCKING PRACTIICCEEEE KEKEKEKEKE!" came a diabolical yell from around the corner, sending shivers up the foursome's backs.

Kurita sweatdropped nervously, "Er, let's go greet Hiruma-san! Hahaha!" and with that, he took off towards Hiruma who was dragging Sena and Monta through the gate, leaving the three delinquents behind with gaping mouths.

'_HE WASN'T FINISHED SAYING THE NAME!'_

•••

"Higu and Kago is all we fucking have?" Juumonji grumbled.

Sena and Monta nodded pathetically.

"Arrgghh, we don't even know what those mean! Are they two separate names? Nicknames? Which one is the first name? Which one's last?" Juumonji dropped his head into his hands and muttered to himself. Sena let out a deep breath and slumped in his seat.

"So what do we do?" Kuroki asked, shrugging on his school jacket as Toganou closed his locker.

"I guess we keep an eye out for anyone with names close to that?"

"Waaahh there's tons of people with names starting with Kago and Higu at Deimon!" Monta complained. "There's Kagoshima in class 1 and then there's Higuchi in second year!"

"Yeah, there's too many people with those syllables in their names," Sena whimpered.

Juumonji sighed and propped his head up with his hand. "We just gotta look around then and hope for the best."

The five sighed heavily and trudged out of the locker rooms.

This was one hard mission.

•••

The next day, Sena walked to the clubhouse alone. Monta had to stay back and talk to the teacher about a poor grade on his math test. Sena sighed to himself, neither Monta nor he got anywhere solving the mystery of Hiruma's love life. They had talked to their three accomplices who had managed to get the first syllable of a name that may or may not belong to Hiruma's girlfriend. But it still wasn't much to go on, there were plenty of students at Deimon whose names started with 'Kago' and 'Higu'. Sena shook his head as he walked. '_We aren't gonna get anywhere at this rate,' _he sobbed.

All of a sudden, he bumped into a slender, feminine body.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"E-excuse me! I'm terribly sorry!" Sena hurriedly apologized and fell into multiple bows, his early habits kicking in. "I didn't see you there and it's all my fault I wasn't watching!"

"Oh no please! Don't say that!" At the nice sounding voice, Sena looked up and saw an attractive girl with bright blue eyes and long, wavy black hair. "It's my fault too, I was a bit preoccupied too." The girl blushed embarrassedly and smiled nervously at Sena. He ducked shyly, feeling the tips of his ears turn red.

"O-oh no," he coughed, "its fine…" he trailed off.

The girl's face brightened considerably and she smiled beautifully at him.

Sena's eyes widened in awe. _Her smile is like a weapon, it's so pretty…._

He raised a hand and coughed into it, averting his eyes. A small gasp drew his attention before he realized that his hand was grabbed away from his face. The girl was staring at the watch on his arm with panic.

"Is that really the time?" she dropped his arm and bowed quickly at him as he stood there numbly. "I'm so sorry but I have to run! I'm going to be late for my bus home!" With that, she sprinted off and Sena could only nod in shock.

He shook himself out of his stupor when he heard gunshots in the distance. He didn't want to find out what his punishment would be if he came late to practice. Sena looked up and saw the clubhouse straight ahead and something clicked in his head.

_Why was that girl coming from the clubhouse's direction?_

•••

"So? Did you two get anything new?" Juumonji nodded at the two seated in front of him. Sena and Monta shook their heads negative and sunk into their chairs.

"Mukyaaa we've been looking for clue from everyone but every time we bring it up again to Mamori-neesan, she just avoids the subject!" Monta crossed his arms and glared at his French fries.

Beside him Sena nodded, "We can't ask Kurita-san either. Ever since you three asked him, he's been dodging the question. He keeps saying 'Oh I don't know what you're talking about!' and then runs away."

Juumonji sighed and rubbed his forehead. Sena and Monta, including his group of three had settled at a burger place nearby to discuss their data and future plans. So far, they were getting nowhere.

"Well, how about this. From Mamori-san and Kurita-san's reactions and suspicious behavior, we can conclude that Hiruma-san has talked to them and convinced them not to say to anything." Juumonji put air quotes around the word 'talked' because everyone knows that when Hiruma needs to convince someone to do something, talking wasn't exactly the thing he did. And he continued, since apparently, he was the intelligent one of the group. "From that, we can probably assume that both of them have something to hide."

"Something to hide…?" Kuroki piped up, pausing his eating to contribute to the conversation at hand.

Juumonji picked at a French fry. "You know? Something to hide…like maybe Hiruma-san has a girlfriend that both Mamori-san and Kurita-san know about and they just can't tell us?"

Silence greeted him.

Juumonji looked up from his food and saw identical faces of glee around him. '_Could they really not figure that out themselves…?'_

Sena shakily raised his hand. "Um, guys? What if Hiruma-san actually doesn't have a girlfriend and there's some dark, horrible reason as to why he doesn't?"

They all exchanged glances and slowly thought about various reasons as to why Hiruma would need that information hidden.

Chills ran down their spines.

Sena quietly grabbed a fry and munched away as the door behind him dinged cheerfully. A girl swept by their table, black skirt fluttering behind her before she froze and backpedaled.

"Uh, excuse me?"

The table's occupants looked up curiously and Sena almost choked on his fry.

'_It's that girl I saw yesterday!'_

She smiled prettily down at them and Sena felt the familiar burning of his neck, able to control it and not get too flustered. The other four were not so lucky seeing as Toganou had all but melted into seat, nearly hiding behind his Shonen Jump and Kuroki looked torn between gawking at the girl or staring down his burger and fries to avoid further embarrassment. Juumonji was fairing a little better than his two friends, managing to look somewhat civil, if not a bit red. Monta was a lost cause.

"You're Sena-kun and Raimon-kun aren't you?" she asked, nodding towards Sena's side of the table, "And you're Juumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun and Toganou-kun!" she added, looking at the other side.

They all blinked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah?" Juumonji raised a blonde eyebrow. "How do you know all of our names?"

"Well you guys are on the football team," she said like it was obvious.

"Y-you watch f-football?" Monta sputtered, rising out of his seat. Sena prepared to hold him down in case he jumped out of his seat in excitement.

The girl nodded her black head enthusiastically. "Mhm! I come to almost all of your games! You guys are wonderful on field!" Her blue eyes sparkled at them and she nodded genuinely.

Monta fainted into his seat and if Sena looked close enough, he could see hearts in his eyes. The three Hah brothers on the other side had been reduced down to mumbling puddles of gratefulness.

"Call in order number 1 is ready! For a…Hig-"

"Oh that's me!" She fell into a short bow and waved, "It was nice talking to you guys!"

The boys just nodded (Monta drooled a little) and watched as she grabbed her order and walked out the door. The bell dinged as she exited, waking them from their stupor.

"Guys…what just happened."

The tablemates exchanged helpless looks. Monta mumbled some gibberish that sounded like 'soul mate' and 'beautiful'.

Sure they could face huge, bulking, monsters for athletes but when faced with one single attractive girl, they completely lost their ability to make casual conversation.

_We're pathetic,' _Sena thought, a huge sweatdrop on his head.

* * *

><p><em>Next and final chapter will be out soon, i just need some encouragement to finish :D<em>

_Meaning...read and review please! 3_

_Toodles!_


	2. Their Noses

_Tadaaaa~ Here's the last chapter and if revisions are made to it later, i am so sorry, i was just a bit eager to get the finale out. :]_

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>This was a terrifying idea.<p>

Juumonji just _had _to persuade Sena into trailing Hiruma for a day, just to see who he talked to, IF he talked to anyone at all.

Hiruma walked through the gates of school, more than a few minutes before the first bell rang, and Sena creeped up behind him, hiding behind a tree. Looking around him, he sped towards the gates and peeked his head out to see Hiruma walking through the glass doors, towards his locker. Sena took a deep breath and held it.

'_Here we go…'_

The bell signaling the end of school rang and Sena hurriedly sped out of his class to where he knew Hiruma's class was. Sena ran up the stairs and pressed himself against the corner, looking around it just in time to see Hiruma walk out with the bored expression and gun he always had. Hiruma casually glanced at his watch before turning right and heading down the hallway.

'_Oooh why did he look at his watch, was he meeting someone? Someone like…a girlfriend?'_

Negative.

Sena was disappointed to see him approach Mamori and interrupt her conversation with a friend, tossing her a CD, probably filled with footage she needed to organize and edit. She shot a mild glare at Hiruma and gestured at her friend standing next to her, most likely scolding him for being rude. Sena looked beside her to take in her friend's appearance and nearly fell over in shock.

'_Th-that's her again! That one girl!'_

Those bright blue eyes sparkled and Sena gaped. He had never seen this girl before in his life and now he was seeing her everywhere? He didn't know Mamori was friends with her! Sena watched as the pretty girl looked up at Hiruma with a curious look on her face and Sena was surprised it wasn't a look a of pure terror considering Hiruma's not so great reputation. He saw their mouths move but from where he stood, he couldn't make out any words.

Mamori suddenly stepped in front of the girl and jabbed an angry finger into Hiruma's chest, berating him for some unknown reason. He looked away with a bored expression and the girl beside them sweatdropped as she tugged on Mamori's arm. Hiruma said something while blowing a bubble and Mamori turned red.

"HIRUMA-KUN!"

Sena winced from his spot around the corner, hearing her anger in that shriek. The girl leaped forward and placed herself between the enraged brunette and the smirking blonde. Sena leaned forward, blinking wide eyes. It wasn't often that you saw someone willingly talk to Hiruma, much less be within a 2 feet distance of him unless they had to.

The girl was tiny compared to Hiruma but she looked up defiantly. She crossed her arms under her chest _nothathewaslooking_ and pouted up at the blonde devil. Hiruma must've said something particularly enraging because Mamori steamed even more behind the petite girl and the girl herself stomped a foot and leaned closer to Hiruma. Sena held his breath in anticipation, no one besides Mamori had even _dared _to stand up against Hiruma. This was practically unheard of. But the most unnerving thing about this whole was how comfortable the girl seemed around Hiruma. Sena saw Hiruma smirk before leaning down and-

_BRING BRIIINNGGG. BRING BRIIINNGGG!_

Sena jumped and quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket before it gave away his position. "Hello?" He answered, out of breath.

"SENA ASDFGHJKL GET DOWN TO THE CLUBHOUSE NAO," came Monta's panicked voice.

"What? Why!" Sena glanced at his watch and saw that practice wasn't supposed to start for another 15 minutes.

"HIRUMA-SAN JUST TEXTED US THAT HE WAS COMING IN 5 MINUTES AND IF WE DIDN'T GET OUR ASSES DOWN BY THEN WE'LL BE HIS NEW TEST TARGETS FOR HIS NEW MISSILE LAUNCHER!"

Sena paled dramatically at those words and managed to squeak out to Monta, "HIII OKAY! BYE! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

He shoved the phone into his pockets and looked up to see the fight that surely was escalating only to see Hiruma shouldering his gun with a smug grin and the girl in front of him, pouting cutely, cheeks red with embarrassment. Mamori stood behind the pair with a bright smile.

Sena felt like he missed something very important….

How did Hiruma text the others anyways? Sena was watching him the whole entire time!

Then again, this _was_ Hiruma….

But how come he didn't get a text?

Sena shook her head free of his thoughts. He had his life to forfeit and no time, so he turned away and sped off to practice.

'_What a weird girl…'_

•••

Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou sat in their seats, doing what they were supposed to do at school. Which was, in fact, not pay any attention at all and exert the minimal amount of energy needed. The three had perfected it down to an art form.

Juumonji let out a huge yawn and sprawled himself comfortably in his seat. The teacher let a quiet huff but didn't say anything. While the three might not have had Hiruma's amount of power over the entire fucking school, they still had a decent amount. The teachers and most of the student body were still scared of them, of course, but now some actually admired them for their football accomplishments. While at first they heavily disliked this new view of them, they came to just accept it.

It was kinda nice being respected.

But a new perk was that they didn't get yelled at as often. Even by their teacher who was, in nicer words, a jackass douchebag dickweed.

Juumonji directed a lazy grin at his two closest friends and they returned it.

A polite knock on the door caught the class' attention, along with the teachers.

"Come in." The teacher stopped writing on the chalkboard and looked expectantly at the door. It slid open with a click. A very familiar looking girl stepped into the classroom and looked around nervously. Juumonji nearly dropped the pencil he was twirling when he caught sight of her face.

'_It's that one chick from yesterday…'_

He looked at Kuroki and Toganou and saw them wearing similar faces of surprise. 'What is she doing here?' Kuroki mouthed.

'I don't know!' Juumonji mouthed back. He jerked his head towards the front of class though to motion them to pay attention. For once.

"Um hi there, I'm from class 1-1 and I missed a test two days ago. My teacher told me to ask you if I could take it in here?" Their teacher gave her a hard, contemplating stare and she faltered nervously. The teacher's eyes roamed, dare he say it, perversely, up and down her form before pausing at her face. The girl looked a little bit creeped out and honestly, Juumonji didn't blame her. He'd be a little unnerved if a teacher eye raped him like that.

The teacher suddenly jumped and pointed with what seemed like fear apparent on his face. "Y-You're…you're her!"

She blinked and nodded slowly, "Erm, yes. I'm…me…"

Their teacher lightly patted his balding forehead with a handkerchief and waved her to the back of the class. "J-just go to the back and take your test."

She squeaked and bowed deeply, muttering a 'thank you' before clutching scurrying to the back of the class, right to the general area where he and the others sat. She took a seat right behind him, and next to Kuroki, with Toganou sitting to the left diagonal of Kuroki. Juumonji called forth some courage and spun around and planted his elbows on her desk. She looked up, surprised, before her face melted into a smile.

"Oh hi there! Didn't see you three," she said, nodding at Kuroki and Toganou in greeting.

Juumonji smiled boyishly, "I can't believe you survived talking to the teacher. I thought he was going to eat you alive."

She giggled, "Yeah, me too, he was pretty scary at first."

"I think you scared him though," Juumonji said, giving her a look.

"Errrr…" She looked away, "I think it may have to do with the people I associate with" she laughed lightly and waved it off. "Now shush! I need to do my test. You should be paying attention!"

He shrugged, "It's not like the old man will yell at me or anything. That's what I get for being on the football team although I'm sure you know." He grinned at her, liking how friendly she was and how it was nice to talk to someone…normal for once since he surrounded himself with his teammates who were _not_ normal.

"Yeaahh, linemen right?" She smirked up at him, picking up her pencil. "And Sena-kun is the runningback aannndd Raimon-kun is wide receiver."

Juumonji nodded warily and she berated him. "Oh come on now, I'm not stalker! I told you! I go to your games, of course I would know your positions." She crossed her arms. "By the way, the last play in your last game was amazing and very well executed."

He turned slightly pink. "Well thanks haha, it's mostly our quarterback Hiruma-san who comes up with all of the plays."

She smiled kindly, "Still, it was amazing teamwork that made the play work. If it weren't for you linemen, your quarterback would've gotten sacked long before he could've thrown that pass."

Juumonji was not expecting that. He lifted a brow at her, "How exactly do you know so much about football?"

The girl just smiled indulgently. "Like I said before, it's the people I associate with." With that, she straightened out her papers and got to work, turning her full attention to her test. Juumonji turned to face forward, eyebrows furrowed.

Who exactly was the girl behind him?

•••

After the last bell of the day rang, the wannabe detectives gathered around the shoe lockers, waiting until most of the students had cleared out before discussing their info.

"Well?" Juumonji asked Sena and Monta. Monta shook his head negative but Sena spoke.

"Well, yesterday, I saw Hiruma-san with Mamori-neesan and the girl from the burger place." His audience perked up, looking interested. "She was, well, she was actually standing up to Hiruma-san. I thought she gonna die."

Monta and the others looked pretty darn surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Well…yeah," Sena scratched his head. "I couldn't hear what they were talking about but both Mamori-neesan and the girl were pretty mad at Hiruma-san."

"Mamori-neesan didn't do anything about it?" Monta asked.

Sena shook his head negative. "I think she was going to but the other girl beat her to it. From what I saw, she was pretty comfortable with Hiruma-san."

The four boys contemplated Sena's information.

"Did you three get anything?" Monta asked, grabbing his shoes from his locker and slamming it with his foot.

"Nah, we didn't. We did see that girl again too." At Sena's curious look, he continued. "Yeah, she came in to take a test since her teacher sent her out."

"She knows a hell of a lot about football, I'll tell you that," he muttered.

"She must be a big fan then?" Sena asked.

The taller boy shrugged, "I guess so. It's just weird how we keep seeing her around."

"OOOHHHH." Monta looked very interested all of a sudden. "Of course, it makes sense that my future girlfriend would know a lot about football seeing as how I am a star." Monta rubbed his chin, eyes glinting.

Kuroki and Toganou both smacked him upside the head and sneered.

Juumonji slung his bag over his shoulder and looked at the door. "We gotta focus on finding out who Hiruma-san's girlfriend is though. Whoever she must be, I bet she's just as scary as Hiruma-san. After all, who else could handle him?" Sena looked up at the ceiling and pictured a girl with fangs, scary face, and a dark ominous aura with long tendrils of hair flowing around her.

Sena shuddered, '_Do I really want to find out who his girlfriend is anymore?'_

"Or maybe!" Monta jumped in, "She's this beautiful young innocent maiden that Hiruma-san has swept into his evil clutches! Her purity was just too much for him to resist! He's a monster!"

Sena and the rest of them sweatdropped.

"Whoever she is, we really gotta find out who it is this. This whole thing is killing me, I just wanna know," Juumonji muttered. Kuroki and Toganou nodded in agreement.

"Hey what if it's that chick from the burger place who knows a lot about football. It could be her right?" Toganou peered over his Shonen Jump to contribute to the discussion.

Everyone pondered that for a moment before coming to the same conclusion.

"She's too nice."

They let out a group sigh.

"We're not getting anywhere are we?"

"Nope."

•••

Sena bolted forward like a hell hound was snapping its jaws at his heels, grabbing the ball the Hiruma discreetly handed him. He ran forward until he reached the line where his teammates were working to make a pathway for him. Slowly, but surely, a narrow path formed in Sena's eyes. Juumonji looked desperately over his shoulder, willing Sena to see the pathway they had forcibly created. Within the blink of an eye, Sena zoomed through the crushed opponent's line and sprinted towards the end zone, feet pounding heavily against the grass.

15 yards.

10 yards.

5 yards.

He was unreachable.

"TOUCHDOOOWWNNN!"

The whistle pierced through the sound of the crowd cheering and the yells of the Deimon Devilbats as the team ran from where they were to enthusiastically glomp Sena at the end zone.

"YA-HA!"

"MUKYAAA!"

Their opponents, the Zokugaku chameleons trudged off the field, a little bitter even though this was merely a scrimmage that Hiruma had organized in order to get a little playing time in. Sena watched them go off with a smile and turned to his teammates with a grin, waving the ball in his hand excitedly.

"HIIII!" Sena squeaked as the Hah brothers grabbed him and hoisted him up on their shoulders, Juumonji placing his ankles on his broad shoulders. Their fans sitting on the grassy slope cheered and Sena timidly waved back. There was a glimpse of long black hair and blue eyes and Sena quickly turned back to the slope, eyes scanning the various faces in search of the one that he had been seeing around campus.

_I could've sworn…!_

But his search was in vain because the girl was nowhere to be seen. His attention turned back to his celebrating team when he was jostled by Kuroki and Toganou, peering up at him curiously. Sena smiled at them and shook his head. They gently let him down and Juumonji nudged him, "Hey Sena. You okay? You were a little distracted up there."

Sena rubbed his neck sheepishly, "No no, I just thought I saw that one girl we keep seeing around."

Juumonji nodded slowly and patted Sena on his shoulder, "Good job today."

Sena shook his head furiously in denial, "N-no! Thank you for blocking!" He smiled up at Juumonji who simply smirked. The feel good moment of the year was interrupted by Kuroki's sudden yell.

"HAH? Who's that?" Kuroki shouted, looking towards the grassy slope. Sena and Juumonji turned to look and saw a small figure walking towards them.

Sena's eyes widened, '_It was her!'_

Sure enough, that same girl he saw from the other was walking towards the team on the field, unmistakable blue eyes scanning the entire team as if looking for someone.

"Oh god, she really does come to all of our football games." Juumonji remarked.

"She kinda looks like Suzuna-chan though with that hair…are they related?" Sena awkwardly asked.

Juumonji thought about it before shaking his head, "No way. We would've known about her by now. You're right though, they do kinda look alike."

"Uhhh, guys? She's coming straight at us, in case you haven't realized that." Toganou tilted his head towards the girl who was making her way towards the quartet, smiling brightly.

Sena felt a certain panic that he probably shouldn't have felt. It's not like it was wrong for him to see someone around school a lot, especially since he was indirectly stalking them.

The other three just started panicking because well, she was a girl and she was cute and they were three very awkward hormonal boys. They were not yet immune to her charms.

She finally reached them and tilted her head cutely, "Good job! That was such a great game!" She smiled warmly and Sena felt his neck grow hot like always but this time, he swore his ears turned red. "Your run at the end was amazing," she breathed, "No one could catch up to you!"

Sena stumbled all over his words like a person trying to stand up on a trampoline with 5 other people on it, slowly turning red. He bashfully kicked the ground with his cleats and was about to mutter a thanks before Kuroki interrupted again.

"Hey! We helped him get through!"

The girl blinked wide blue eyes before letting out a small laugh. "Of course! I'm sorry, you three did a great job making a path for Sena-kun. Sorry I didn't mention it before." Her eyes sparkled apologetically.

Kuroki and the other two promptly turned red and avoided looking at her. "Yeah, I-I know, thanks…" Kuroki mumbled at the ground.

"Oh!" The girl before them stood on her tippy toes and raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "I'm sorry! I need to go congratulate someone!" She bowed and directed a disarming smile to the four and sped off, leaving four dazed males.

Mamori jogged up over to the group of four with a container of honeyed lemons. "Here you guys! Take some! I made them just for today," she offered. She looked in the direction that the strange girl ran off to. "Huh, I didn't know you guys knew Kagome-chan."

The four boys froze.

"Wait….what was her name again?" Juumonji pleasantly asked.

"Who Kagome-chan?" Mamori blinked. "Higurashi Kagome?"

"Higurashi….Kagome…..?" Sena said slowly.

_HIGUrashi KAGOme?_

Then, everything just sorta fell into place.

'_Why she was coming from the clubhouse….how she knew all their names… how comfortable she was around Hiruma of all people…..her amount of knowledge about football….…'_

The group of four spun wildly, looking for the raven haired girl but she was nowhere to be seen.

"WE NEED TO FIND HER NOW!"

•••

"Hirumaaa-kun!" Kagome sang, looking up at the tall blonde quarterback beside her. "You know that if you don't rest soon and ice your injuries you're going to be aching tomorrow right?" She prodded his arm where she knew he had bruised and he batted her hand away.

Hiruma popped his gum and tucked his gun into the crook of his arm. "Whatever, they'll hurt even if I do ice them. A little more pain is fine."

Kagome pouted and stepped in front of him, preventing him from going any further.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow at her, looking bored. "Move fucking princess."

She crossed her arms. "I know I always say this and you probably get annoyed but I wish you took better care of yourself. At least tape yourself up properly!" She jabbed his chest lightly. "I worry about you, you know."

Hiruma bared his teeth in a smile and patted her head like a dog, leaving her pouting again. "Yeah yeah whatever you say fucking _wifey_._"_

Kagome visibly bristled at the nickname. "Don't call me that!"

"Kekekeke! I will when you stop fucking acting like one!" Hiruma cackled, stepping around her and walking off towards the clubhouse.

"Asshole!" Kagome spun around and followed him, about to yell at him more before a distant rumbling caught both their attentions. Kagome turned to look back towards the football field and squinted, seeing a large cloud of dust fly towards her and Hiruma along with miniscule figures.

Hiruma joined her in staring and smirked when he realized who it was. "Fucking idiots," he cackled quietly to himself.

"Wah? Who are those people?" she asked.

"Kekeke you'll see."

As the flurry of limbs got closer, Kagome saw that the cloud of dust was indeed, formed by Sena, Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou, rushing madly at her with faces of determination. Hiruma deliberately turned the safety off of his gun. "Kekeke, if the fucking brothers run that fast all time, they could be the new running backs!"

Kagome looked at the oncoming hoard and glanced at Hiruma worriedly. "_Ano…_I don't think they they're stopping anytime soon….actually, I don't think they know _how…_" she said, watching them get closer and closer without any intentions of slowing down.

"Kekeke I'll handle it."Hiruma took a step in front of her and pushed her back with his free arm. He hefted his gun up with his right arm and aimed at the flailing football players. Kagome followed his movements warily.

"Um, Hiruma-kun, I don't think you should-"

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

"-shoot them. But okay, yeah, just..go ahead. That's fine too," Kagome muttered, sweatdropping.

The quartet yelled and screeched to a halt, the gunshots landing mere centimeters away from their feet.

"HIIIIIIII!"

"AAAHHHHASDFGHJKLLHDASDFGHJJ!"

Someone tripped, someone flailed, someone fell and the four landed in a crumpled heap limbs and bruises, skidding to a halt in front of Kagome and Hiruma's feet. Hiruma popped his gum and looked down at his feet nonchalantly.

"Kekeke I told you I'd handle it," he said, nudging Kuroki's head with his foot.

Kagome rushed forward worriedly and knelt down in front of Sena who lay there swirly eyed. "Hiruma-kun! That was horrible!" She lightly patted Sena's head and looked down at him. "Sena-kun! Are you okay?"

"Mmmphfdg?" Sena looked up at the person gently caressing his head and he swore he saw heaven at a glance. An angel looked down at him with worry in her features and a halo around her head. "I-I'm okay…" She smiled and the chorus that was stationed off-screen starting to sing. Sena dazedly smiled with a mild concussion and halfheartedly glanced to the right. At first all he saw was a yellow blur and he thought, maybe he was looking at the sun, but then as things started to clear up, his blood started draining out of his face. Sure enough, Hiruma stood there with a large shiny semi-automatic in his hand, and Sena swore, he _swore _that he saw devil horns and a forked tail.

If this girl before him was an angel, then Hiruma was the devil incarnate.

Hiruma grinned.

Sena snapped out of his daze and jumped up, forcibly untangling himself from the other three, and pointed a finger at the blue eyed girl.

"You! You're Higurashi Kagome!" The girl in question nodded, eyes wide.

"Y-yes, that would be me."

"Then that means…." Sena trailed off unsurely. The Hah brothers behind him suddenly came alive and jumped up, all three pointing shaky fingers at Kagome.

"ORAAAA! YOU'RE HIRUMA-SAN'S GIRLFRIEND!"

Kagome blinked and nodded, "Mhmm!"

A collective thought ran through their heads. '_SHE'S TOO NICE FOR HIM!'_

"Kekeke well it took you guys long enough. How long did it take? Two weeks?" Hiruma set his gun and spit out his gum. All four jaws slackened and Hiruma cackled. "Fucking pipsqueaks! Did you really think I didn't notice you guys snooping around, trying to figure out who my fucking girlfriend was?"

Sena and the rest of them paled. "Y-you knew?"

"Kekeke not everything!" Hiruma threw his free hand up, palm up in a sort of mocking wonder. "It's not like I knew about Kagome going to the burger place, or that Sena lurking around the corner after class, or even how Kagome was sent to the fucking Hah brothers' class in order to retake her test kekeke!"

The four stared open mouthed.

'_H-he….he knew everything!'_

"B-but, h-how!" Juumonji sputtered.

"Oh!" Kagome reached an epiphany and turned to look at the smirking blonde beside her. "That's why I was sent to pick up that order from the burger place! And why you convinced the teacher to let me retake my test then even though he wanted me to come in after school!"

The four slackjawed football players stared even more.

"KEKEKE!" Hiruma laughed even louder. "The fucking idiots were snooping so I decided to 'help' them along! Not my fault it took them so damn long!"

"B-but what gave it away?" Sena timidly asked.

Hiruma turned to look at him with an eerie look in his eyes and a wide, creepy smile, causing Sena to gulp loudly.

"Why do you think I told you to go to the sports shop?"

The four stared at their quarterback, stunned.

'_He really is a mastermind…'_

"B-but…why?" Juumonji asked. "I mean, you've been hiding her for so long!"

Hiruma bared his sharp teeth in a demonic imitation of a smile. "It was funny."

Juumonji shook his head half in wonder and half in disappointment in himself. It had been so obvious, their mystery girl had been underneath their noses the entire time. He rubbed his forehead, feeling an oncoming ache behind his eyes.

"Any of you fucking idiots have anything else to say?" Hiruma tucked his gun back into his arm and casually grabbed Kagome by the waist, hearing a squeak of protest. "Because the fucking princess and I here have a date!"

"Eeehhh? We do?" Kagome's head snapped to look at the grinning devil. "Since when! And you still need to put ice on everything!"

"Kekekeke too bad!" With that, the pair swept off, Hiruma with a girl in one arm and a gun in the other. It was oddly fitting.

Silence.

Sena looked over at his quiet comrades. "So…"

"Huh…"

"So I guess we solved the mystery…" Juumonji stated inanely.

"Yeah…" murmured Sena, "I guess we did."

"Huh…."

"Hey guys?" Kuroki looked around them, "Aren't we missing someone?"

Sena gasped, "Monta!"

"_**MUKYAAAAAAAAAA!" **_ All four heads turned to look in the direction of the foot ball field.

"Er, I'm guessing Monta saw Hiruma-san and Kagome-san walk off together…" Sena said, sweatdropping.

"_**MY DREAM GIRL IS TAKEN BY THE DEVVIIILLLLLL!"**_

The four all exchanged glances before laughing, the three brothers walking off one way and Sena walking off the other, the sun slowly setting between the four.

Hiruma had a cute girlfriend.

Who knew?

* * *

><p><em>The end!<em>

_Please read and review! Reviews serve at encouragement to get me to write more believe it or not (although i'm tempted not to since the amount of crossovers in E21/IY is 21 LOL)._


End file.
